


A Villain's Eyes

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Study, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, F/M, I'm having extreme writer's block on my other fic Ad Meliora, Other, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), So I wrote a little something, The Master and The Doctor talk more during the eiffel tower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: The Master stops the Doctor from contacting her new friends on top of the Eiffel Tower. Instead of The Doctor escaping, she's dragged along for an emotional talk between long time enemies.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	A Villain's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE DEVIL'S WORK. Enjoy a little thing I wrote to help me on my other fic :)

“I just thought I’d let you know before I…”

The Master moved, quick and jerkily, to put his gloved hand around her throat – not hard enough to make it hurt, but enough for her to feel threatened.

“Now…” He said, eyes wide with manic excitement, “Tell me, Doctor, what exactly was it you did with your sonic? Not that it matters of course. Did you really think I didn’t see what you were up to with the phone call? This body isn’t exactly the greatest liar, is it?”

The Doctor didn’t say anything. If anything, this regeneration of the Master loved to talk, and she was literally getting dragged along for the ride. She was reminded of the regeneration before Missy, that one as wild and brilliant as ever, yet this Master seemed…Scarily in control, making him more dangerous.

He squeezed harder, and the Doctor felt herself take an involuntary gasp of air just before he cut off her oxygen supply. She could last nearly eight minutes without oxygen, yet it felt like she only had seconds.

“No matter,” He said, as he sat there, slowly chocking her death, “We’re leaving, anyway. _Lots_ to do. Come along.”

The Master released her, and her hands went to her throat, feeling the bruises that were no doubt forming. She spluttered, chocking as she tried to readjust. She considered sending out the final signal to the cellphone her new friends had, but before she could move the Master’s hand was curled around her wrist, holding her in a painful grip.

“I’ll take that,” He said, words like fire, “Don’t need you escaping too soon.”

She let it fall from her hand, the glowing yellow tip shutting off the moment she released it. With it, the nervousness of actually failing to stop him came back in full force. She looked at him closely as he took her sonic, putting it in his coat pocket with a wide smile – triumphant at last.

He kept a tight grip on her wrist, dragging her to the lift. They both shuffled inside, and the Doctor had never felt so claustrophobic in her lives. She pushed her back as hard as she could to the other side of the wall, glaring at him.

“You look angry,” He said, “You’ll find that I _really_ don’t care for you opinions.”

“No,” She replied, even toned, “You never have.”

His head whipped towards her, almost to the point she worried about whiplash. She tried to take another step backwards, but her heels hit the back of the lift. At that, he laughed, loud and obnoxious. “Trying to get away from the monster?”

The Doctor shook her head at him, “You were never a monster. Not to me.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sentimentality.” But he was no longer angry.

The lift came to an abrupt halt. Without hesitation, he hooked his arm around her own – tight and controlling, but not enough to warn the locals. She didn’t run, couldn’t, and was forced to stroll Paris’s desolated and dangerous streets with an old enemy.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked her, looking at the various fires around them – watching as soldiers patrolled different houses – ruined people’s safety. War had never been beautiful to her.

“You see beauty,” She said, moments – ages and lifetimes – later, “I see pain and destruction. I see families broken up – people with no hope. People that can only focus on survival and not _living._ No person should live like that.”

The Master stopped walking. He turned towards her, fire in his eyes, “You know what I see?” He said, “I see a hopeless, romantic idiot that doesn’t understand history. _This_ happens in on every planet, in every timeline, in every _place._ No species can stop war, so why fight it? Why call it ugly when you can embrace it?”

The Doctor looked down, “You still don’t understand. War doesn’t sustain, it never has. Even…Even after Gallifrey’s fall, there was an end. The fighting, the blood and the tears, it stopped. It always stops.”

“Tell me, Doctor,” He pulled her towards him, chest to chest, Time Lord to Time Lord, “When you destroyed Gallifrey, did you feel justified?”

The Doctor looked him in the eyes, “No.” 

He broke their eye contact first, “No.” He echoed, “Of course. You killed everyone on our home planet, millions of innocent lives, to save millions upon millions more, and even _you_ couldn’t find justification in that. What hope do I have?”

The Doctor looked at him, confused, “What do you mean?”

He smiled, rolling his shoulders – The Master once again, “I killed them.” He said, giggling, “Every single one. Gallifrey is burned once again, Doctor. Every child, every Gallifreyan, every Time Lord… Gone.”

She stood silent, not willing to believe him. Not willing to listen to his lies, no matter how good of an act it was. Not willing to _feel._

He took out his sonic from his coat and handed it to her, forcing it in her hand when she didn’t move, “ _Go.”_ The Master ordered, moving away from her, “Go on, Doctor. Play our game. I’ll be waiting.”

She watched as he walked away from her, through the flames of Paris, through the dark streets until he disappeared behind buildings. Letting him do the running for once.

The Master and The Doctor – friend and enemy, all in one.

She couldn’t stop loving him, even if it was selfish of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted more from the scene. I think it's ridiculous that the Doctor trapped the Master like that, but I'm REALLY surprised most people assume the Master spent his time trapped in the past in a living hell. He literally says "the places I've escaped from." He ESCAPED. I don't think he was trapped anywhere for long, otherwise he would have taken that out on the Doctor too. 
> 
> BUT I DIGRESS. I hope someone enjoyed this little fic! School is still kicking my butt (ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS OF HELL) so Ad Meliora should have an update soon. I just got SO STUCK. Like, couldn't write a word or delete a word stuck. So it might take me a bit longer than I thought. 
> 
> STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY. Have an awesome day! If anyone wants to rant about Doctor Who, needs someone to rant to about all this, or just wants to have a new tumblr blog to follow, I'm cheerfully cynical fandom. tumblr . com (remove spaces)


End file.
